kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zel-melon/Introduction to the Furniture Features of Kancolle
The purpose of this blog is to make a "Introductory Passage" for the new Furniture page. '' Draft I EDIT: Draft II Completed 12/23/14 EDIT: Draft III Completed 12/24/14 What are Furniture? Furniture are items in the game that allows you to redecorate your cardboard box office into something suitable for your taste. There are two parts in the furniture makeover process; buying the furniture and using it. Buying Furniture: Furniture catalog can be found by choosing the "アイテム" (item) button on the main screen (4th button on top from the left) then choosing アイテム屋 (the third option down on the left side) once you're in the item screen: *Furniture can be bought using '''Furniture Coins' which can be obtained through "Expeditions, Quests or Sortie" (see below for more info). Furniture coin is capped at 200,000 coins. *Some furniture required Furniture Fairy to be able to buy. Furniture Fairy can be bought with real money or obtainable through a few quests (B17, B24, B26, B30, B34 and D7) and sometimes during Events. Currently, there are no repeatable methods of obtaining Furniture Fairy. *Some furniture will have special features that are usually affected by the time of the day. Using Furniture: Changing furniture can be done by clicking on the "Furniture" button on the main screen. Changing BGM using Furniture Some furniture comes with an exclusive BGM for that item that will replace your office BGM. For example, the furniture "冬の飾り付け" will play the BGM "冬の抜錨" when you're in the main screen. Although the above furniture mentioned about BGM, it seems that some furniture did not include that in their description. Therefore, it is advised to check if the furniture you're adding in has a special BGM or not especially when you are using it in conjunction with the Jukebox. Jukebox In addition the special furniture, Jukebox (ジュークボックス) allows the players to change their BGM with the cost of some furniture coins. In order for the Jukebox to function players must buy it from the shop (Cost 8000 furniture coins and 1 furniture fairy, found under "家具" Desk option). After the Jukebox was bought, add it into your office and click on it. Note that ship girl with big size might block the jukebox sometimes (as shown above) so using smaller ship girls are recommended. Select the song you wanted (the list of tracks in the Jukebox are available here: Jukebox Tracks) and choose the left option to play a preview of it: Please note that after that, you need to click the button on the top right to confirm your change. Clicking the "X" button will cancel it and WILL NOT refund your furniture coin. Additional Info *In your office screen, the big circle at the top left will hide the interface, giving you a clean view of your room for a nice screenshot (refer to first image as an example) *The song that you changed into will remain even after you remove the Jukebox from your office. *The song will remained even when you log-out (close screen). *The song that you changed will change if you add a furniture with exclusive BGM into your office (replace with the exclusive BGM). **However, the BGM will change back to the one set by Jukebox when you remove the item with the BGM from your room *To view the current BGM, go to "Stats" and see the BGM (bottom right): How to obtain Furniture Coins? Furniture coins are obtainable from furniture boxes through three ways; Expeditions, Quests and Sortie Furniture Box come in either small , medium or large ; each giving 200, 400 and 700 coins respectively. Furniture Box will open all at once and recall that the furniture coin cap is 200,000 coins. Therefore, it is advisable to look before opening or before stacking too much. Expeditions This is the easier way to obtain coins and sometimes less time consuming. Many expeditions will give furniture box. Expeditions are suggested for lower level TTK and those who got time to spare. The following expeditions are recommended for farming furniture coins: * Small box: 4, 6 and 20 * Medium box: 12 and 36 * Large box: 15 For information about every expedition that gives furniture coins please see the Expeditions page. Quests There are many quests that gives Furniture box both one-time quests and daily/weekly/monthly quests. The easiest way to obtain furniture coins from quest is by doing expedition quest; for example, the D3 daily expedition quest as it only requires 13 expeditions (3 starting and 10 more) to complete it. In addition, each week you can also complete D4, which is the bigger scale of D3. Most of the sortie quests are harder to complete for those boxes however, Bm3 only requires you to clear 1-4 with a certain fleet composition for a large box making it an easy target. Sadly, it is monthly. If you already cleared World 3 you can also give Bw7 a try. For information about every Quest that gives furniture coins please see the Quests page. Sortie This is the harder way to obtain coins since it involves risk but with a good fleet you might be able to farm coins faster than through expedition. However, map might not be accessible to all making expedition and quests the better choice. The recommended map to farm coins is 3-3. This is because at node I you have 2/3 chance of obtaining either a medium or large box. You should also have your World 3 weekly quest selected in case you went to the boss node. For information about every sorties that gives furniture coins please see the Sortie page. Category:Blog posts